


Sextet?

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Happy Ending, It's All Ray's Fault, Multi, not quite dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Apparently, it IS possible to bond to more than two people.





	Sextet?

Iris blinked several times before dropping down into the rolling chair that Cisco was holding onto behind her. She looked over the small group in front of her with shock. “H-how… you can’t… impossible...”

“Apparently they can,” Cisco said, smirking with amusement now that he was over the surprise. Nothing stunned him for long. After four years on Team Flash he was great at shock recovery.

Joe shook his head, his gun dangling from his fingers at his side. He stared at Barry as if begging him to say ‘gotcha’ or ‘April Fool’s!’. He slowly turned to look at Caitlin. “You can fix this, right?”

Caitlin, also a pro at handling surprises, looked up from taking Felicity’s blood pressure. “I doubt it,” she said gently. “These things are pretty permanent.”

Sara huffed with annoyance. “Does this mean I’m losing three members of my crew?”

Harry shrugged as he began writing equations on a glass wall. “Probably not. As long as you have each dynamic present, bonding sickness shouldn’t be a factor. An alpha, beta and omega, in whatever combination, should keep everyone stable. However, you will need to make routine visits so the separated members can keep their bonds healthy. 24 hours every two weeks should work. It shouldn’t be a problem since you have a time ship. ”

Barry sighed heavily and looked at the others gathered around him in a tight cluster. Oliver and Mick were both Alphas. Len and Felicity were both betas. Like him, Zari was an omega. And thanks to Ray, all six of them were now bonded.

Ray cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, in my defense, the disabler mist did stop the metas,” he mumbled.

“And it made everyone go into heat or rut instantly which led to Oliver claiming Barry and Mick claiming Zari,” Cisco pointed out. “Then Snart bonded with Barry and Felicity bonded with Zari. Mick was already bonded to Snart and Oliver was already bonded to Felicity. You guys are now some sort of sextet.”

Iris gasped and jumped back up to her feet. “Sex!” she yelled. When everyone turned to look at her, she blushed wildly. “Bonds begin with a bite, but they are sealed with sex,” she explained. “Surely there’s a way to break them before they are sealed!”

Barry and Felicity blushed bright red. Zari and Len shared smug looks. Mick and Oliver looked pained. After a moment Sara’s jaw dropped and amusement filled her eyes. “Wow! Really?” she asked, crossing her arms and shaking her head fondly.

Len smirked and threw an arm around Barry’s waist. “As if I was going to pass on the chance to get my hands under that red leather,” he snorted.

Joe’s gun hand twitched, but he was still too stunned to aim. Iris dropped back down into her seat. 

“Z has some wicked flexibility,” Mick teased, looking at Zari appreciatively. She winked at him and elbowed Felicity who covered her eyes with her hands. 

"I've got a bit of a librarian kink which Licy here fills nicely," Zari quipped, making Felicity blush even brighter.

"And Scarlet has quite the mouth on him when he gets going," Len smirked.

Oliver sighed heavily. "Did you miss the part about all of us going into heat and rut? Our bonds were complete before we left the warehouse."

“This is unacceptable!” Joe growled. 

Cisco seemed to be choking on air. “So you’re saying…”

Barry exhaled heavily. “Um, so I sort of had sex with Ollie and Len while Felicity and Zari were with Mick.”

Felicity was as pink as a raspberry. “And then Len and I… and Mick and Barry… and Zari and Oliver...”

“Then Mick, Oliver and I got busy while Len, Barry and Felicity went wild.” Zari continued with a grin.

“And then it all ended in one big group, um, thing,” Barry admitted sheepishly.

Oliver sighed and moved to stand in front of Barry and Zari. “I’m sorry,” he said gently. “I never would have bonded to anyone without their permission. I promise to always do my best for you all.”

Mick nodded, looking at Len sadly. “Me, too. Never wanted to make you doubt our bond.”

Len pressed quick kiss to Mick's mouth. "Never have, never will. You and me are good, Mick."

Barry quickly shook head, reaching out to grab Oliver by the hand. “No! I...” he blushed slightly and gave them shy smiles. “I’m kinda glad,” he admitted, looking over at Mick. “I like you both. And Felicity. And I’ve been in love with Len for years. I don’t really know Zari yet, but I know she’s a good person and really pretty.”

Len’s jaw dropped. “You love me?” he whispered, moving closer and placing a hand on Barry’s hip. Barry nodded shyly and Len gave him a grin. “Love you, too, Scarlet. As much as I love Mick.” He kissed Barry’s lips and looked at the others. “Zari and I are already close and I don’t actually mind Queen’s presence. Miss Smoak is hot and smart. Two things I thoroughly enjoy,” he said with a wink.

“I can’t say I love any of you but Oliver and Barry,” Felicity said hesitantly, “but I like this. I like our bonds. I feel… safe. Grounded.”

Zari nodded. “Me, too. I already care about Mick and Leonard. Barry and Felicity make me feel like smiling. Oliver feels like safety.”

Oliver and Mick looked at one another carefully. As two aggressive Alphas, they should be at odds with one another, but instead they both got this weird feeling of support. They didn’t feel like they were competing with one another. 

“So, we’re doing this?” Felicity asked, waving a hand around the group.

Barry looked at everyone hopefully as he moved to snuggle into Mick’s side.

Zari moved to rest her head on Oliver’s shoulder while gripping Len’s hand in hers.

Len pressed a kiss to Felicity’s head, squeezed Zari’s hand and winked at Mick.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Zari’s waist and reached out with his other hand to grip the back of Barry’s neck. 

Mick hugged Barry close and leaned forward to kiss Len softly. 

The group slowly inched closer and closer until they were all pressed into a tight circle.

Mick smiled at the archer. “Me, Len and Zari will be back as soon and as often as we can. Promise.”

Oliver smiled back at the pyro. “Barry, Felicity and I will be waiting.”

“You’re an idiot,” Joe growled at Ray.


End file.
